Tweevils
The Tweevils are twins that make fun of almost everyone. Everytime something goes their way, they say, "YEAH!", put their fingers together (with a "ding!" sound effect), and booty bump (with a funny sound effect). Even though they were nicknamed the "Tweevils" since they are twins and often act evil, the Tweevils have a nice and caring side that is shown in a few episodes of the Bratz animated series. Their foremost catchphrases are "yeah!" and "like!", as revealed in the episode "Manicuring Candidate", where the twins were repeating the two words during Cloe's nightmare. The twins are also experts at spying on the Bratz and trying to steal ideas for Your Thing magazine. It is also shown that they hate their boss, Burdine Maxwell, as Kirstee is always speaking ill of her behind her back, with things such as; "Burdine's face is, like, so plastic! I bet it comes with a warning, 'keep away from open flames'." "She is so nasty-wasty, I wish her whole head would, like, just explode!" And she once told the Bratz, "And she eats baby birds" "Yeah, that's how she gets her name, get it? BIRD-dine?" They also mock Burdine by calling her "Birdbrain" or "Birdbutt" when she's not around. Speaking of fired, the Tweevils get fired in the episode "A Little Diss, A Little Dat" and gain their job back at the end of the episode. The appear in the majority of the Bratz TV show and in Bratz Rock Angelz , Forever Diamondz , and Bratz Genie Magic, but only at the start of the film, and toward the end where they are shown dancing but do not have speech lines. The Tweevils could get along with only Jade and Yasmin. It is possible if they are rich, because in the episode "Kidnapped", the Tweevils brag about their father being a doctor, and their mother being a vice president of "Women Against Change." Also, in "Manicuring Candidate", Kaycee says, "Yeah, and to prove it, our daddy will give free nose jobs to everyone!" And for allowance, they get $60 each every week. Physical Appearance The Tweevils have Caucasian skin, ice blue eyes and light blonde hair. Their primary outfits persist of a pink crown-shaped hair ornament holding their hair in a bun, a pink minidress, and tall pink wedge pumps. They can easily be told apart as Kaycee is always wearing a bandage on her nose. MGA made two dolls of the Tweevils in the line of Pink 'n Pretty - each sold separately. Tweevils Quotes Category:CharactersCategory:What I Think 1. Kirstee: N.O.P. Jade:...N.O.P.? Kirstee and Kaycee: (Together) Not Our Problem! 2. Kirstee: I'm like Kirstee! 3. Kaycee: And I'm Kaycee! 4. Kaycee: Well if I drove, we would probably get somewhere. 5. Kaycee: No "K" after Kaycee. 6. Kirstee: Ugh, you brat boys, you suck at getting hypnotized! 7. Kirstee: Oh no, the whole world is like been taken over by aliens! 8. Both: Ahhhh!!! 9. Chloe: 911 Tweevil alert Kirstee: Look at Yanky Vanky two shoes Yasmin! 10. Kaycee: And then when I found out that you were gonna be my driver teacher, I was like "No way," and he was like "Yes way!" Sasha: Kaycee! Quit talking keep your eyes in the road! 11. Kirstee: So anyway when I was like "Na-ah." and he was like "Ah-ah." and I was like "Whatever." and that's how i got dad to raise my allowance. 12. Kaycee: Oh i wish i was good with words 13. Girl: Hello, Kirstee and Kaycee, I am your friend, we all work together. 14. Kirstee: I'm sorry but we don't work at school. 15. Kaycee: We do work at work! 16. Kirstee: Find someone else for your dorky study group. 17. Kirstee: What's with that glowing green eyes all of a sudden? 18. Kaycee: Must be a craze. 19. Kirstee: Ohhh, we will have to look into that but first, 20. Both: YEAH! Trivia They are twins and they are evil. Gallery Tweevils as babies.jpg|Tweevils as babies 29714660 384977628579079 7426782947740483584 n.jpg|The Tweevils dolls Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Female Characters Category:Twins